Nerdy Tendencies
by KlainebowKlisses
Summary: But what if Blaine's dapper persona was all an act? What if the polite words, the charming smiles, the pristine uniform were all ploys to hide his true self? And what if his true self was a goofy, Harry Potter adoring nerd?


**So this fic is for BertLover, as she was my 100th reviewer on Not So Different and prompted this. The prompt was basically Nerd!Blaine desperately attempting to hide his true nerdiness from Kurt and…yeah ;) I hope you enjoy! It starts from the end of their scene on the stairs in that beautiful episode called Never Been Kissed…. **

"Why are you so upset?" Blaine sat down next to Kurt, staring at the boy whose head was turned to the ground in defeat. He immediately raised his head, still not looking at Blaine.

"Because until yesterday I had never been kissed…or at least one that counted." He was trying desperately not to burst into tears and Blaine almost groaned in frustration at himself. He had been acting like this wasn't that big a deal, when it quite clearly was. He shook his head left and right, trying desperately to think of something comforting that he could say to Kurt but coming up with a blank. You'd think with all the massive books he read he could come up with one caring sentence, but no.

"Come on, I'll buy you lunch." He laid his hand to rest on Kurt's shoulder – Kurt seemed to prompt him to make bold moves like this unconsciously – and stood up, Kurt giving him a small smile and following a moment later. Blaine walked away first even though he had no idea where he was actually going and Kurt followed behind, clutching the strap of his bag. They walked down the grey, monotonous stairs in silence, Blaine still leading. When they reached the bottom, Blaine stopped, grimacing in embarrassment at Kurt – it looked like the old, socially awkward Blaine was back. Kurt stopped too, staring at Blaine oddly.

"I, um, don't know where I'm going." Blaine said sheepishly. Kurt smiled a bit at this before walking forward and leading the way, Blaine trotting along behind to catch up. He could already smell food as they got closer to the cafeteria, more people filling the halls. Blaine dodged them, trying desperately to reach Kurt who was now a bit in front of him. He knocked into an annoyed looking girl and muttered his apologies before knocking into someone else – a much taller guy. He was met with a look of extreme annoyance and there was definitely an unspoken threat in they narrowed eyes, so Blaine scampered away after Kurt who he could see in the line already. He finally reached him, out of breath and a bit flustered. Kurt frowned.

"Are you okay?" He asked, taking in the boy's now rumpled appearance.

"Yeah! Fine!" He answered cheerily; too cheerily. Kurt's frown deepened as Blaine desperately tried to smooth down his navy and red blazer, clearing his throat as he did so.

"Did something happen?" Kurt motioned to the way they had just come with his eyes before looking back at Blaine.

"Nope! I'm fine, really." Blaine tried to give him a reassuring smile as Kurt turned back to tell the woman behind the counter what he wanted. When it came to his turn he waved her off, stuttering out that he didn't want anything. It was returned by a rather hostile glare and he unconsciously moved closer to Kurt. When he noticed Kurt was just about to hand his own money, he grabbed his arm and pulled it back.

"I said I was paying, remember?" He dug in his blazer pocket, rooting around for the change he was sure he had put there that morning…he moved on to the other pocket when he had no luck, but found nothing but an old tissue. He laughed uncomfortably; the woman and Kurt were staring at him in confusion, the woman looking more annoyed than anything.

"Blaine, it's okay, I can-"

"No! I'll find it, I'm sure I put it somewhere…" He dug around in the pockets of his grey trousers, but again came up with nothing but his keys – which had a Gryffindor key ring attached _of course. _He turned to Kurt, eyes apologetic. Why did he have to screw _everything _up? Surprising him, Kurt laughed and shook his head, handing the money over to the silently seething woman. She snatched it off him, glaring at a hesitant Blaine as they walked away. They quickly found a free table, Blaine sitting opposite Kurt and resting his head on his hand. Kurt glanced up at him, but his eyes settled to his wrist instead. He frowned, confused.

"Is that a…Harry Potter bracelet?" He asked, picking at his salad. Blaine's eyes immediately flickered to said bracelet and he hurriedly pulled his sleeve down to cover the yellow and red band, resting his hand back on the table and clearing his throat.

"Um…it's, uh…" Kurt raised his eyebrows.

"I won't judge you, Blaine." He laughed, delicately placing a tomato in his mouth. Blaine sighed in frustration – here Kurt was, all elegant and graceful and attractive, and then there was him. Socially awkward, uncoordinated and…a nerd, basically. Of course Kurt was never going to know about the last part, because he refused to give him anymore evidence; he had sworn to keep the persona up for as long as was possible.

"It's…yeah, it is. My sister gave it to me…for her birthday." He glanced down at the table, thumbs fiddling with each other.

"Your sister gave it to you for _her _birthday?" _Oops._

"I…yeah." Kurt just raised his eyebrows, a smile playing on his lips. He went back to his salad and Blaine accidentally let out an audible sigh in relief that he hadn't taken it further. He tried to cover it up by having a choking fit, but Kurt was already laughing. How on earth had he managed to keep up dapper-Blaine until now? Where had the act gone? He was now desperate to get his former skills back, because he was sure Kurt would go running if he saw his true self.

"So, Blaine Warbler. Tell me about yourself." Blaine's head shot up and he met Kurt's piercing eyes. He must have kept silent a moment too long, as Kurt looked back at his covered wrist again.

"You could start by explaining your love for Harry Potter." Blaine's breath choked in his throat.

"You- I already told you-" Kurt chuckled at how flustered Blaine was – this was not the boy he was used to, even though of course they had only known each other for a few days. Blaine seemed to give up the fight and sighed.

"I've read them since I was a kid…I just really love it." Kurt smiled, glad that he was now telling the truth.

"What's your favourite book?" He asked casually, still picking at his salad. But Blaine was off.

"Oh, Deathly Hallows _for sure. _It's just so packed with excitement and Dobby _died _and then the way they got out of Gringotts was just so amazing with that dragon, and then Voldemort getting the Elder Wand after _everything _and just the way it was played out and the _ending, oh my god the ending-"_ He suddenly cut himself off, realising what he'd just rambled about. Luckily Kurt wasn't looking at him like he was_ that _strange…just a bit strange.

"You really like it, huh?" He said, pushing his finished salad away from him. Blaine just nodded his head slowly, trying not to let his cheeks go bright red.

"So, uh…why don't you tell me about yourself?" Blaine asked, obviously trying to change the subject. Kurt sat forward in his seat, eyes alight.

"Well-" and with that he was gone. For the next ten minutes Blaine got Kurt's life story and he was _fascinated._ He was so interesting and confident and proud. Three things that Blaine definitely was not. When Kurt stopped Blaine was disappointed – he had been wrapped up in the boy's story and wanted to hear more. Kurt got up from the table with a smile but Blaine just kept staring up at him, confused.

"The bell went, Blaine." Kurt stated, trying not to laugh as Blaine quickly got up and steadied himself against the table as he nearly fell over. There was something about Blaine that he didn't quite understand…he was adorable, to put it simply. One moment he was dapper and charming, the next he was gushing over Harry Potter.

"So I, uh… do you want to come visit Dalton again this weekend?" Blaine stuttered out, surprising himself with his forwardness. When Kurt didn't answer right away he panicked.

"Only if you want to I mean, don't worry about it. I'm just going to go now-" He was cut off by Kurt placing a hand on his shoulder, preventing him from prancing away at top speed. Blaine's eyes flickered to it in awe – Kurt couldn't think he was_ that _much of a creep if he would willingly do that. _Thank god, _he thought.

"Of course I will, Blaine. I'm free on Saturday, if that's okay?" Blaine nodded immediately with probably too much enthusiasm.

"Is 2 okay?"

"Uh huh." Blaine said, trying not to dance around the room. Kurt really didn't think he was a creep!

"Bye then, Blaine." Kurt gave him a small wave before turning and walking away. Blaine just stood there staring after the boy, his face glowing with excitement. He couldn't wait to see Kurt again.

XXX

Kurt glanced warily around the massive entrance room he had just walked into; the room just behind the majestic front doors to Dalton. It was 1.50 so he was early and that was just as well because he really had no idea where he was going. As it was the weekend there weren't that many Dalton boys around, but the ones that were there were dressed in normal clothes which was slightly off-putting to Kurt. He hadn't expected these pristine, well-mannered boys to actually ever come out of their perfect uniforms, but he realised now that this thought had been stupid. Not even the most academic of students bothered to wear their uniforms at weekends. Kurt took a few steps further forward; a beautiful chandelier hanging from the brown ceiling high above him; the grey floor perfectly polished under his feet; elegant statues littering the room adding an element of age to the building, as Kurt could see from the plaques that some of these white, marble figures were Dalton headmasters of the past. To be honest he was in awe of Dalton; had been since he had first walked through the doors not a week ago. The problem he had now was the same as the one he had had the week before, however – he didn't know Dalton. He didn't know where the multiple halls leading off from the main room lead to. He hadn't known where the hell he was heading last time, had just found himself wandering all over the place before finding his way down those stairs and finally meeting Blaine. And then of course, he had met and heard the charming Warblers. He was not only in awe of the Dalton building itself, but of the Warblers sheer talent. Of _Blaine's _sheer talent and the way they were, in Blaine's words, treated like rock stars. It was the polar opposite from New Directions and he had quickly found himself envying the claps and cheers as their performance ended. But no, they had deserved it. They had been _amazing. _

He shook his head slightly to knock himself out of his daze; he needed to find Blaine's dorm…somehow. He could just ask someone where the dorms were and if they knew which one Blaine occupied…

"Kurt!" He heard a loud shout from behind him followed by a short chuckle as he turned around to see who the perpetrator was. As soon as he recognized the boy taking long strides towards him, he grinned.

"Wes!" He exclaimed, moving forward to meet the Warbler.

"Hi! Blaine sent me down to come get you. I'll take you to his dorm, if you want?" Kurt nodded enthusiastically, thanking his lucky stars that Blaine had realised that he didn't know where his dorm was before he had made himself look stupid by asking an unknown person.

"Lead the way!" He said breathlessly, a sudden excitement overwhelming him. Was that at the thought of seeing Blaine again? Maybe. Though he couldn't linger on this emotion too long as Wes started to speak again.

"He also said sorry that he couldn't come and get you himself. Oh, and that he forgot to actually tell you where his dorm was in the first place." He received an apologetic grimace from the boy walking beside him but just laughed.

"I would have worked out where it was eventually." Wes smiled kindly at him, turning left down yet another corridor which led to some stairs that they climbed with ease. When they had reached the top and Wes led him left, Kurt struck a thought.

"Why didn't Blaine get me? Not that I mind you, I was just wondering-"

Wes chuckled, amused at Kurt who was trying desperately not to make it sound like he had meant offense. Wes cut him off quickly with a hand to his shoulder and a warm smile as they stopped outside a large wooden door.

"I know what you mean, Kurt. He's uh…he's kind of busy finishing…you'll see." Kurt frowned, confused at the boys words and his biting back of a smile. Wes leaned over him and knocked on the door, shouting to the boy residing inside.

"Kurt's here, Blaine!" Kurt glanced swiftly back at the closed door, straining to hear Blaine's short and sharp reply of, "Just come in." His voice was distant and slightly strained, as if he was in the middle of a consuming activity. Kurt turned back to face Wes, who had ultimately failed to hide his wide smile.

"A word of advice Kurt; don't get scared off. Blaine's just…he's just slightly…again, you'll see."

And with that Wes flung the door open, gently pushing Kurt inside and shutting it again behind him. Kurt could hear his faint chuckle receding down the hallway; the heavy footsteps fading to silence. But all he could do was stare.

Blaine's room was medium-sized – a comfortable amount of room for one person Kurt guessed from the one single bed tucked into the corner. The bed sheets were a bright red, mirroring the Dalton uniform exactly. The walls were a clean, bright white, but they could barely be seen. A vast number – Kurt couldn't even comprehend just how Blaine had managed to find them all _and _fit them onto his walls – of posters were stuck to the wall, covering nearly every surface of white with the rectangular sheets of paper. Some were massive, some quite small; some were landscape, some portrait; some contained people, some pictures. All Kurt knew was that there was an _insane _amount and that a majority of them contained characters from Harry Potter. Just on one wall he could see a picture of Harry, Hermione, all three of the main characters together and then…_three _of Ron. The other walls carried the same; millions of different poses. He could also see a couple of Doctor Who posters – mainly of David Tennant – scattered over the surface, as well as some more of various shows and actors and movies such as… Star Wars?

Okay, when he had seen Blaine's bracelet, he had been a little shocked. He was completely accepting of everyone's interests, but the sheer excitement Blaine had portrayed while talking about it was unreal. So yes, he had known that he was a big fan of the series but…this? This was something else.

He tore his eyes from the wall and instead settled on the reclining figure of Blaine, sprawled on his stomach on the bed. He was staring intently at a book – holy crap that was _massive – _and seemed to be lost in it. Kurt shifted awkwardly as Blaine didn't move, the boy's deep breaths filling the silence.

"Blaine?" He asked tentatively, making the boy jump and stare up at him with wide eyes.

"Kurt! I, uh…sorry! I…how did I forget you came in?" Blaine moved himself so that he was sitting on the bed, feet resting on the floor beneath him. He ran a hand through his hair in confusion. Kurt laughed, quick to reassure him that it was fine.

"It's no problem. You seemed pretty lost in that book, though. What is it?" Blaine's expression suddenly shifted and he seemed to become anxious and uncomfortable. He rested a hand on the book, folding the page gently where he had stopped and shutting it with a loud bang. Kurt walked closer to him, craning his neck to see the title. When he read the long word on the front, he stopped dead. Over the cover in big, black letters was the word 'encyclopaedia'. He shifted his gaze back to Blaine who was looking at him with wide eyes as if he was just waiting to be judged.

"You read this?" He asked, surprise filling his voice. Blaine grabbed the book and moved to put it on his shelf, slotting it in beside books of a similar size.

"I um…sometimes." He replied simply, not making a move from across the room. Kurt gave him a warm smile, trying to convey to him that it was okay; he wasn't going to judge him. With Blaine standing up straight, Kurt finally noticed his attire – and _wow. _He had received surprise after surprise since entering the room, and this may have been the biggest of them all.

Blaine was wearing coffee coloured, high-waisted trousers which stopped just short of his ankles where bare skin was showing. And god, why did he not have socks on? And why was that so attractive? On his feet were black dress shoes – he was just in his dorm! Why was he wearing _shoes? _This boy never failed to astound him. His eyes raked back up to his torso – though he was trying to be sly about it. He found him wearing a dress shirt, though had somehow managed to make it look casual. The shirt was primarily white but had thin stripes of green and the same coffee colour of his trousers running through it, breaking up the light tone. The sleeves were short which revealed his toned arms. At his neck line, however, was the second biggest surprise. Blaine was wearing a _freaking bow tie. _And he looked_ good. _The bow tie was an emerald shade of green and that should not work, but it so did. And if Kurt thought that, then it was high praise. The ultimate shock of the whole outfit, however, was the suspenders. Kurt had never met a guy that wore suspenders before, especially when they were just casually spending a day in their dorm. In theory, Blaine's outfit was nerdy. Extremely nerdy… but somehow Kurt managed to find him attractive. Maybe he was attracted to nerdy guys? Or maybe Blaine was just an exception to all rules in the book.

He finally managed to focus his eyes back on Blaine's face (but not before inwardly sighing at the mass of gel encasing his curls), finding Blaine staring at him anxiously. But holy crap, he was wearing glasses. Not just any glasses, _Harry Potter glasses. _Blaine was definitely in deeper than Kurt had first thought. He looked very nervous, but comprehension was also written all over his face.

When Blaine had asked Kurt to come to Dalton, he hadn't truly realized the outcome of the situation. Yes, he had realized Kurt would be coming to Dalton and that they would be spending the day together, but before now his mind had failed to think of the most important part – Kurt would have to see his room. He would get to see the massive books such as the one he had just been engrossed in; his clear infatuation with the Harry Potter series and particularly Rupert Grint – not to mention his embarrassing DVD's. To be honest, they were mainly Disney, but had some streaks of sci-fi movies and chick flicks. This was the one thing he had promised he would never ever reveal to Kurt and he had screwed it up already…and why hadn't Kurt ran out the door screaming yet? The boy was staring expectantly at him from across the room; Blaine staring back with wide eyes. What happened now? He really should have thought before he spoke.

"I like your room." Kurt stated hesitantly, his eyes dragging over the interior once again, this time noticing smaller things. The neat stacks of homework; the box of movies in the corner; the post it notes stuck over a small space of the wall as reminders of future events.

Blaine choked out a laugh, clearly embarrassed. "Thanks." He said softly, moving back across the room and sitting on his bed, motioning for Kurt to do the same. He did so with grace, hands resting on his thighs as he shuffled into a comfier position, both boys' leaning against the wall behind him. They sat in silence for a few moments which should have been awkward, but for some reason it wasn't.

"I didn't realize what you meant when you said you loved Harry Potter…" Kurt trailed off, still staring at the walls in awe.

Blaine really didn't know what to say to this. He knew he had a serious obsession, but hey, who was it hurting? It made him happy.

"Yeah… I know it's a bit weird but-" Kurt cut him off, shaking his head softly.

"It's not weird. You obviously enjoy it a lot," Kurt inwardly scoffed at his own words – _that _was an understatement if ever he had heard one. "and there's thousands of people like you out there."

"Do you like the series?" Blaine asked, desperately hoping that the answer was yes. To his relief Kurt nodded his head with enthusiasm.

"Thank god," Blaine breathed, making Kurt chuckle. "I don't know what I would have done if you had said no."

"Why would I not like it? It's brilliant." Blaine could only agree with this, relaxing his stance. Maybe Kurt wouldn't judge him for being a complete nerd.

"How was the rest of your week?" Blaine asked kindly, watching Kurt sigh.

"Stressful. But it was bearable. You?" Blaine shrugged.

"Same as always, I guess." Kurt's eyes shifted to Blaine's bookcase, trying to read the titles of the bigger books.

"You have a lot of books. Some of them are _huge. _Have you read them all?" Blaine blushed but nodded.

"Yeah. I love reading so I don't mind how big they are." Kurt leaned back into the wall again, casting Blaine an amused look.

"And the encyclopaedias?" Blaine couldn't help but let himself chuckle as he saw no resentment or horror in Kurt's eyes.

"I just find them really interesting."

"You must be really smart then, yeah?" Blaine just shrugged, slightly embarrassed.

"Most people are here; you have to be. But yeah, I'm okay I guess."

"I highly doubt 'okay' covers it." Blaine chuckled again, looking over at Kurt.

"Well… I cope here." Kurt laughed at Blaine's unwillingness to admit his own intelligence. He was obviously extremely smart and even _looked _it, with his round glasses falling slightly down his nose. Not that Kurt was complaining at all.

"What did you want to do?" Blaine thought for a second, thinking over the options.

"We could watch a movie?" He questioned, watching Kurt nod enthusiastically and beginning to get up.

"What do you-" Kurt stopped suddenly, cocking his head to the side and listening intently. He heard bursts of laughter coming from out in corridor, the sound moving closer to them by the second. Blaine had also stopped in his tracks, but when he heard a particularly loud laugh he groaned, shaking his head. He looked at Kurt apologetically.

"What-?" The door was flung open suddenly, revealing two boys laughing hysterically, clutching at their sides. Blaine stood staring at them, using one finger to slide his glasses back up his nose. His glare was steely, but they didn't seem to be paying any attention.

"Nick. Jeff." The boys looked up at Blaine, finally snapping themselves out of their laughing fit.

"Blaine! Imagine seeing you here!" The dark haired boy exclaimed, taking a step into the room and closing the door behind him. The blonde haired boy had bounded into the room, collapsing on the bed next to Kurt and smiling widely. He held out his hand and Kurt glanced at it warily, all the while Blaine groaning at the dark haired boy.

"I'm Jeff!" he said, sounding rather like a small child at Christmas. "That's Nick. We're Warblers, dancing behind Blaine." Kurt took his hand, shaking it gently as the boy kept beaming back at him. What was with his _hair?_

"We heard from a little birdy that Blaine had a new friend, so we decided to come meet you. Kurt, right?" Kurt nodded warily, glancing to his left at Blaine whose voice was increasing in volume by the minute. He noticed that Nick just looked amused, standing taller than him and crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm glad Blaine has a friend. You might help distract him from Harry Potter for more than five minutes."

"Something we have never been able to do." Nick added, suddenly standing over Kurt with his hand resting on Jeff's shoulder. Jeff gave him a warm smile, placing his hand on top of Nick's. Wait, did that mean…?

"What do you even want?" Blaine asked in monotone, moving to sit back beside Kurt and glaring daggers at the pair. Kurt was completely confused.

"Well, the Warblers that haven't gone home for the weekend were going to have a movie afternoon and we wanted to know if you wanted to come. You could bring Kurt as well and we could all meet him." Blaine sighed, staring at the ground. When he didn't answer for a minute, Kurt did so for him.

"I'm fine with that." He said, watching Nick and Jeff smile simultaneously, lighting up the whole room.

"Come on, Blaine! It'll be fun! It'll stop you staring at your Rupert Grint posters for a couple of hours and you told me you desperately wanted to watch The Lion King for the tenth time this year!" Blaine growled, actually _growled_ at Jeff who was looking very pleased with himself. Nick was laughing, his hand still on Jeff's shoulder. Kurt couldn't help but smile at the adorable blush creeping onto Blaine's face, though he still looked angry.

"Fine. I'll go if you two just _shut up!" _They cheered, high fiving each other and Jeff got up from the bed in earnest.

"Come on then! Everyone's ready and waiting for you!"

"Waiting…?" Blaine scowled, pulling himself up from the bed and straightening his suspenders, causing Kurt to chuckle.

"What?" Blaine asked him suspiciously, narrowing his eyes but smiling at the same time. Nick and Jeff were chatting animatedly outside the door, leaving them to have one last moment of privacy before madness descended.

"Nothing." Kurt said cheekily, standing up and gently pushing Blaine's glasses back up his nose yet again. He felt the boy freeze under him but he smiled lightly when he pulled back. They stared at each other for a couple of moments, (something the boys' in the corridor noticed, winking at each other) before Blaine sighed lightly.

"These things are just annoying." He took his glasses off and gently set them down on his dresser.

"Are you sure about this? The Warblers aren't the sanest group of guys, and if you'd rather do something else I really don't mind."

"I'm sure. Let's go. The Lion King, right?" Kurt smirked – he secretly loved the movie, but he also loved seeing Blaine embarrassed so wasn't going to tell him that.

"Uh, yeah…" He cleared his throat, leading the way to the door and walking down the corridor, glaring at the boys' as he passed. They were both wearing identical smirks; ones that Blaine had had to witness many a time before. They were extremely disconcerting.

Kurt walked out the door a little way after him, Nick and Jeff immediately linking hands and falling into step beside Kurt. He eyed their smirks suspiciously, wondering just what they were planning. Nick suddenly spoke.

"I'll be with you guys in a minute, I just need to make a phone call." He had already stopped and was pulling out a mobile as Kurt and Jeff carried on. Jeff knew exactly what his boyfriend was doing; Kurt had no idea.

"Do you like The Lion King?" Jeff asked, nudging Kurt with his shoulder as they walked down endless corridors, Kurt already disorientated.

"Yeah, it's great. I always cry when Mufasa dies though." Kurt said these words with no shame and Jeff instantly nodded in agreement.

"It's so sad…but anything could be better than the last time Blaine picked the movie." Jeff prided himself on being a great friend, but he really couldn't resist an opportunity like this and by the look on Nick's face when he had left, neither could the rest of the Warblers. They were all truly glad to see Blaine opening up to a guy outside the Warblers – and from what Wes had said, a gay guy – but they just couldn't resist embarrassing him. But hey, they were also trying to do what was best for Blaine with their plan. What were friends for, right?

"What did he pick?" Kurt asked, frowning.

"Valentine's Day. You should have heard the _noises _he started making when Taylor Lautner came on the screen, it was just _unnatural _and-"

"JEFF! So help me god, if you don't shut up now I'll..."

"Calm!" Jeff shouted, only now noticing that Blaine had stopped outside a door a little way ahead of them, face contorted with rage and embarrassment. Jeff ran to Blaine and through the door, gracefully avoiding Blaine lunging at him. Kurt couldn't help but laugh – Blaine really was something else. And his outfit was _still _distracting him.

"I'm actually going to kill him one day." He shook his head, Kurt reaching him.

"Taylor Lautner, huh? I didn't realize muscly guys were your type…"

"Kurt!" Blaine complained, heading through the door and into the cosy room. Kurt could only laugh and follow him, relishing the new heat coming from the burning fire under the extremely large TV. The hallowed halls weren't exactly warm, especially at this time of year.

He gazed around the room, taking in the mass of guys sprawled out on multiple sofas and seats. Jeff had gone to sit down next to one of the boys he remembered from the performance of Teenage Dream and was whispering and giggling with him quietly. This unnerved Kurt, to say the least.

He followed Blaine further in, receiving hellos from most of the boys in the room. He smiled back at them all but stayed close to Blaine.

What he didn't notice though, was the way each boy shifted themselves in their seat, taking up more room than was actually necessary. Jeff and Nick's plan was being put into action. Pretending to stretch or just spreading out more, with the blink of an eye there was only one seat left in the room. And both Kurt and Blaine needed one. The Warblers shared a look between them as Kurt and Blaine were left helplessly staring at one another. What were they supposed to do now?

"Aren't you going to sit down?" One of them asked helpfully. Blaine just glared at him, turning back to Kurt.

"You can have the seat." He said kindly, motioning for him to sit down. Kurt, however, immediately shook his head.

"No, you can have it." A few of the boys' around them stifled laughs, one getting up to put the DVD in.

"No, Kurt, you're the guest and I-"

"Never fear, Nick's here!" A loud voice came from behind them. A few Warblers groaned; Jeff was chuckling to himself.

"Get here, you idiot." Nick immediately made his way over to Jeff, settling himself in the other boy's lap and snuggling in. They then had a hushed conversation that no one else could hear about the success of Nick's process of calling Thad and telling him to get the other Warbler's to move over so that there was only one seat available. The couple had already decided that for some reason, they wanted Blaine and Kurt together. Klaine, was what they had already christened them. And of course, being the good friends they were, they weren't exactly going to force them together – they had only known each other for a week after all – but were definitely going to help them along. As a matter of fact, they were extremely proud of their ingenious plan to make only one seat available so they would have to share it. _Extremely_ proud.

"Blaine, I'll just sit on the floor, it's okay." Blaine sighed, shaking his head forcefully. They had both forgotten they had an audience who were listening intently to their every word.

"We can just…" Blaine looked back at the empty seat, trying to work out its dimensions…maybe they could…

"We can try to squeeze in. I'm not letting you sit on the floor and you probably won't let me either…if that's okay with you, I mean." Kurt was trying not to get excited at the idea of being that close to Blaine, but was failing miserably. All he could do was nod, so Blaine gingerly manoeuvred himself onto the seat, shuffling up against the armrest so that he was flush against it.

He was nervous. Insanely so. What had made him bring up the idea was unknown to even him; all he knew was that Kurt wasn't sitting on the floor. Even if his dapperness and confidence was an act, his kindness was certainly not so.

But just now, all he could think of was the body that was now pressed right up against him. And no, he didn't like Kurt in that way…yet. But he could definitely see himself falling for the boy and his diva, yet kind ways. He was also just not used to this kind of contact: sure, he had his Warbler friends but other than that…not so much. So Kurt leaning into him and turning round to look at him and their faces were _that close_ definitely did send his mind reeling. It took them until halfway through the opening scene of the movie to fully relax into each other, neither admitting to themselves that they truly liked the new-found contact.

Neither of them noticed the sly high fives of the Warblers around them, or the soft chuckles and wide smiles produced by some of them. They had no idea of their plan, or how well it was working.

The movie passed in a blur. Throughout, both boys' relaxed so much that they found themselves purposely leaning into each other. If you asked them, neither could be able to tell you how that happened, all they knew was that they had no objections. Kurt seemed to be fine with the contact; not over Karofsky, but not scared enough to not want any contact with anyone. Or maybe it was just Blaine.

When Mufasa fell off that rock to his death, most of the Warblers started crying. They were mush-balls at heart, really. When Blaine noticed tears falling down Kurt's face, identical to that of his, he softly placed his arm around Kurt's shoulders. Kurt snuggled into him, hands clutching at his suspenders. The bow tie did get in the way a bit and Blaine cursed his nerdy fashion sense.

They stayed that way for the rest of the film because neither actually wanted to move away from the other. They were happy there. And yes, maybe this wasn't normal protocol for two guys' who had just become friends, but they didn't care. It felt natural.

When the movie finished, Blaine heaved a sigh. Now Kurt would have to go and they probably wouldn't see each other for at least a week and-

"Who wants to watch another movie?" The shout from Nick was met with cheers and whoops of agreement from the other Warblers. Blaine whispered to Kurt to ask him whether he had to go home now and Kurt softly smiled.

"I think I can stay for one more." Blaine grinned, relaxing back into the chair.

"What do you want to watch, Blaine? It's your turn this week, so I guess you have to pick the second one too." Before Blaine had time to answer, Kurt was softly whispering something in his ear which made him laugh out loud, shaking his head as he did so.

"Valentine's Day." He answered, conceding to Kurt's request. This time the Warblers groaned in unison – they were sick of that movie. The rules of movie afternoons dictated that no one should argue against a decision (This was all down to Wes and his strict rule book for _everything)_ and so that was what went on.

Kurt couldn't help but burst into laughter when Taylor Lautner came onscreen because yes, Blaine did make inconceivable noises. Kurt found this highly amusing and Blaine found Kurt believing this highly amusing. But what could he do?

When 'Today Was a Fairytale' came on, every single Warbler in the room started singing, not bothering with their normal perfect harmonies but just singing the main tune. They still managed to sound flawless, however.

And of course Blaine was singing along loudest of them all, right in Kurt's ear. _Of course. _And no, he definitely couldn't have helped the shiver that ran through him as the breaths caressed his skin, Blaine doing this unintentionally of course.

Kurt was disappointed when the movie finally ended and he had to move out of Blaine's strong arms. He said his goodbyes to the Warblers of whom he had come to like in the past 3 hours. Blaine hastily agreed to show him to the front door, both walking in a comfortable silence and thinking back on the afternoons events.

_Maybe I should thank Jeff and Nick…_ This was the first and the last time this thought ever crossed Blaine's mind.

They stopped just outside the front doors of the large school, cool air hitting their bare arms. They stood facing each other, smiling widely.

"We should do this again sometime." Blaine found himself saying, hands fiddling with the clips on his suspenders. To his surprise, he found Kurt nodding.

"I'd love that." He couldn't help the grin that settled on his face.

It was what happened next that surprised him. He suddenly found Kurt's face right up close next to his, and then a soft pair of lips was on his cheek for the briefest of seconds before they were gone.

He could only stare dumbfounded at Kurt, eyes wide with shock.

"I like your outfit, by the way." Kurt smiled widely, amused at how Blaine's eyes somehow managed to become even rounder at his words.

"Uh…thanks." He managed to stutter out. _Nice, Blaine. Very eloquent. _

"I'll see you later, Blaine." He turned to walk away, Blaine smiling in his wake.

"Bye, Kurt." He gave the retreating boy's figure a small wave even though he knew he couldn't see it. Once Kurt had completely faded from his view, he headed back inside Dalton, sighing with content.

_Maybe being a nerd wasn't such a bad thing._

**Blainers:') Thank you again BertLover for that amazing prompt! It would mean a lot to me if you could all review! Thank you!**


End file.
